vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aladdin (Magi)
|-|Pre-timeskip= |-|Post timeskip= Summary Aladdin (アラジン, Arajin) is one of the four Magi in the current era and a Magician. He is the son of King Solomon and Queen Sheba of Alma Torran, and is commonly referred to as Solomon's proxy. Aladdin was raised by Ugo in the Sacred Place and sent to this world to fight Al-Thamen and to prevent a repeat of the tragic incident that destroyed Alma Torran. During the three years when Alibaba's consciousness was drifting in the new dimension, Aladdin and Morgiana mysteriously vanished. Later on it is revealed that he had confrontation with Arba two years ago, and the reason why they secluded themselves to the world. He is the main protagonist of the series Magi. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | At least High 6-C Name: Aladdin Origin: Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Gender: Male Age: 12 pre-time skip, 15 post-time skip Classification: Human, Magi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magoi Manipulation, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, BFR, Can Summon a Djinn, Can Create Barriers, Clairvoyance via Solomon's wisdom, Astral Projection, Spatial Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Atomic Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Sealing, Life Manipulation, Teleportation, Soul Manipulation, Transmutation, Telepathy, Martial Arts, Plant Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation, Healing, Space-Time Manipulation, Resistance to Magic (as a Magi "beloved by the Ruhk", pure Magoi cannot harm him, dispersing harmlessly around him. His Borg protects him from any interference of ill-intent, including Belial's Memory Manipulation), Fate Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (unaffected by Sinbad rewriting the system of Ruhk, which governs the fate and souls of everyone in the world and altered their minds) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Stalemated Judar) | At least Large Island level (Stronger than Sinbad. Casually defeated Arba and is stated to have surpassed Solomon) Speed: Relativistic+ reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Titus, who dodged his beam of light. Comparable to Yamuraiha and can keep up with Alibaba against Hakuryuu and Judar), with Speed of Light attack speed | Relativistic+ (Faster than before. Stronger than Arba and Sinbad), with Speed of Light attack speed Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: Unknown physically, Large Island level (Was able to stop an attack from Muu and Medium. Should be comparable to Judar's) | Unknown physically, Large Island level with Borg, possibly far higher with Borg Al-Samm (It was stated to be so powerful that not even Arba, Sinbad or Solomon can break it) Stamina: Unknown Range: Can range from several meters to a kilometer | Unknown Standard Equipment: His staff and a flute Intelligence: Extremely intelligent when it comes to magic. Weaknesses: Used to be passive, usually doesn't attempt to kill opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Borg: A magical energy shield that blocks physical and magic attacks. This is one of the most basic skills for any mage. Ugo: Aladdin's djinn. Ugo is a very powerful, fast and durable djinn that can use heat magic. Fire Magic: Aladdin being adept in the 1st rukh allows him to use fire magic. *Harhar Infigar (Scorching Heat Double Palms): Aladdin shoots a widespread blast of heat magic from his staff. This can also be combined with other magic to make it stronger. *Harhar Rasars (Scorching Heat Consecutive Bullets): Aladdin summons multiple miniature fireballs. Aladdin can control these individually, and they explode on contact. Water Magic: Aladdin being adept in the 2nd type of rukh allows him to use water magic. *Harhar Raaki (Evaporation Baptism): This is a composite magic that combines both heat and water magic. It heats up the water inside of the body and boils it from the inside. It can be used on multiple bodies at once. *Sharrar Raaki (Water Mirror Mirage): A magic that creates a mirage by generating the refraction in light with the high temperature steams. Wind Magic: Aladdin being adept in the 5th type of rukh allows him to use wind magic. *Asfal Riff (Piercing Wind): A magic that forms tornado, It expands as time goes on. Light Magic: Aladdin being adept in the 3rd type of rukh allows him to use light magic. *Flash (Ray of light): A beam of light that attacks the opponent. Lightning Magic: Aladdin being adept in the 4th type of rukh allows him to use lightning magic. *Ramuzu (Thunder): Aladdin summons a ball of lightning and hurls it at the foe. Gravity Magic: Another key basic for mages. *Flight/Levitation: Allows Aladdin to fly at great speeds and stand in mid-air. *Golems: Using the gravity magic, Aladdin can manipulate sand, dirt, ground, etc to form Golems. (3 in all) They're capable of breaking the borg shields of Titus. Aladdin can also channel Harhar Infigar through them making it more powerful. Sound Magic: Aladdin being adept in the 6th type of rukh allows him to use sound magic. Clairvoyance Magic: Aladdin is able to use this Magic and project his memories from the rukh in his blood as images but he hasn't mastered it yet. Strength Magic: * Dhoruf Sabaha: (Thrust Reaction or Gravity Reaction): By manipulating the dhorrs (powers) into certain reils (pathways), he is able to alter the fundamental laws of physics in order to repel attacks.70 * Dhoruf Asshara: '(''Propulsion Fixation Impact): By manipulating the dhorrs (powers) into certain reils (pathways), in combination with Ugo Magic, Aladdin pushes his opponent far away from the ground until space. This spell fixes the strength of Ugo's punch, and continues to apply a certain force in the same direction and with the same intensity. '''Al-Kimia Al-Quadima A technique that reconstructs objects on a molecular level by replacing their very substance. Composite Magic: A magic that creates a new magic or effects by combing different magics. *Hadika Hadeka (Resonating Staff): By combing sound and wind magic, this makes the air vibrate really fast. Aladdin can channel this through his staff which can smash stone and even cracks borg shields. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Note: The reason why we do not rate Aladdin as High 2-A is because he only defeated the true form of David which is not the same as David's High 2-A level proxy in the Sacred Palace. If those explanations are insufficient, we can probably write it off as Plot-Induced Stupidity, as Aladdin has definitely never remotely displayed a multiversal scale of power. Others Notable Victories: Kenshiro (Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken)) Kenshiro's Profile (Speed equalized and both were at High 6-C) Notable Losses: Accelerator (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Accelerator's Profile (Post World War 3 Accelerator and Post Timeskip Aladdin were used, speed was equalized, and both were bloodlusted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Plant Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Healers Category:Sealing Users Category:Life Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Element Users Category:Soul Users Category:Characters Category:Magi Category:Fire Users Category:Orphans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Messiah Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Water Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Heat Users Category:Air Users Category:Matter Users Category:Hax Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Physics Users